The Dumbledore's Fall
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Y si Dumbledore no hubiera cedido ante la tentación de probarse el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt que contenía el horrocrux.


_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

Disclaimer. Los Personajes aquí expuestos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Y si Dumbledore no hubiera cedido ante la tentación de probarse el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt que contenía el horrocrux.

* * *

La vieja casa de los Gaunt se levantaba entre los altos setos sin intención de desmoronarse a pesar de su aspecto herrumbroso. Las ventanas estaban rotas y ennegrecidas, las paredes agrietadas y cubiertas de hiedra seca y marrón. Los alrededores se encontraban abandonados, la hierba seca y amarillenta crujía con la leve brisa del viento. Los setos que ocultaban aquella parcela era lo único que seguía vivo y causaba una sensación angustiosa y claustrofóbica con las sombras que proyectaban.

Dumbledore contemplo la casa con detenimiento. Apenas había cambiado mucho desde que los Gaunt la abandonasen contra su voluntad años atrás. Recordó la memoria que había visitado en el pensadero antes de aparecerse allí. La casa era pequeña y apenas tenía un salón que hacía las veces de cocina, sala de estar y otras dependencias. Sus pies hicieron crujir la hierba reseca al acercarse a la puerta de la casa. A un par de metros saco la varita y empezó a recitar hechizos. Eran inaudibles, Dumbledore los pronunciaba tan rápido y en una voz tan contenida que apenas podía diferenciarse del viento.

Los hechizos que envolvían y protegían la casa se desvanecieron. Se trataban de hechizos poderosos pero el tiempo había jugado en su contra y apenas conservaban su poder, pero antes de romper el último saco un pequeño abrecartas y se corto la yema del dedo. Apretó para que la sangre fluyera y agito la mano en dirección a la puerta. Las gotas de sangre chocaron contra un muro invisible, empezaron a brillar hasta extinguirse.

El aire reverberó con fuerza cuando la última pantalla de defensa se deshizo. Dumbledore dio un paso seguro y atravesó el umbral de la casa sin contratiempos. Tal y como imaginaba la sala estaba totalmente arruinada, cientos de telarañas se habían hecho cargo del techo y las paredes. Un repiqueteo en el suelo y una cola larga y peluda desapareció por una ventana, asustada de la intromisión del director. Pero algo capto la atención de Dumbledore y no era la magia antigua y maligna que sentía desde que había llegado incluso tras las múltiples capas de hechizos.

El suelo de madera estaba carcomido y cubierto de polvo en muchos lugares salvo uno donde permanecía inalterado, casi nuevo. Un simple hechizo revelador descubrió un maleficio de permanencia inalterable. Se demostraba con creces que aquel era el primer o segundo Horrocruxe de Voldemort, temía tanto por su seguridad que incluso lo envolvió en una burbuja en la que el tiempo no tenía cabida pero se descuido al no ocultar sus efectos sobre la madera que se encontraba justo encima.

El anciano profesor se acercó con paso rápido a aquel rincón y se agacho frente a él. Por suerte aquel maleficio no era pernicioso y se podía atravesar sin problemas. Levanto lentamente las tablas con la varita en alto, atento a cualquier rareza. Bajo ellas descubrió lo que esperaba encontrar. Un anillo muy sencillo con una piedra pulida engarzada. Precavido de que podría estar hechizado cogió el anillo con delicadeza. Lo examino a fondo y la respiración se le cortó. Aquella roca negra y pulida, como un rombo tridimensional, llevaba gravado en ella un símbolo que Dumbledore no quería volver a ver.

Una línea vertical encerrada en un circulo prisionero de un triangulo. El dibujo era basto y rudimentario pero reconocible. Las Reliquias de la Muerte. La piedra de la resurrección estaba ahora en su poder. La sonrisa de su hermana le cruzó la mente. Podría volver a verla, podría volver a verlos a todos ellos. Los que el tiempo injustamente le arrebato. Un deseo incontrolable le embargó sin remisión. Colocó el anillo entre sus dedos y lo acercó a su otra mano. Notaba la electrizante sensación de algo que sabes que es peligroso pero no puedes impedirte no hacerlo. Su dedo anular ya tocaba los límites del interior del anillo cuando una imagen le golpeo a todos los niveles posibles. Veía a James Potter, tirado de cualquier forma al pie de las escaleras de su casa. Sus ojos vacios le devolvían la mirada con una frialdad que helaba la sangre. Otra imagen sustituyo al padre de Harry. Lily Potter muerta delante de la cuna de su único hijo. Dumbledore no le veía el rostro pero verla allí tan cerca de la inocencia de un bebe fue aun más doloroso que ver a James totalmente solo. Escuchó llorar a Harry pero no tardo en apagarse y que otro recuerdo lo ocupase todo.

Dumbledore no estaba preparado en absoluto para lo que estaba viendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero una imagen mental no se puede cegar. Ariana gritaba de forma descontrolada intentando separar a sus hermanos y a Gellert. Su voz se apago repentinamente, nadie sabía lo que había pasado hasta que Ariana tocó el suelo y exhaló su último aliento. Gellert salió corriendo de la casa pero los hermanos permanecieron estáticos mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. No sabían quien la había matado y tras tantas décadas Albus seguía sin saber o querer averiguar quién fue el verdugo de su hermana. Temía que las manos cubiertas de sangre inocente fueran las suyas.

Dumbledore tiró el anillo lejos de él mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Había demostrado de trágicas formas que él no era digno de poseer las reliquias. Siempre que había ansiado encontrarlas y poseerlas alguien había salido muy mal parado. Primero fue su hermana, ella solo quería que sus hermanos dejasen de pelear pero las ansias de Dumbledore de poder, el poder que las Reliquias le otorgarían, le nublaron la mente y ella acabo pagando el más alto precio para que volviera a ver la realidad.

Pero no aprendió la lección, al descubrir la capa de James no dudo un segundo en pedirla para examinarla. James y Lily podrían haber seguido vivos si hubieran tenido la capa en su poder. Indirectamente Dumbledore fue el causante de la orfandad de Harry y es una de las muchas acciones que no se perdonaría jamás. Y ahora había estado a punto de cometer un acto suicida al intentar gobernar la reliquia. Él solo podía tener una reliquia en su poder, solo para impedir que manos menos juiciosas la portaran y esa era la Varita de Sauco.

Saco la varita del bolsillo y la miro detenidamente, un objeto tan pequeño que había causado tanto mal a lo largo de la historia. Sin duda la más peligrosa de las tres pero no la más poderosa. Se levantó con cuidado y recogió el anillo de nuevo para guardarlo en un bolsillo. Aquel anillo sin duda alguna era el más poderoso de las tres reliquias. Salió de la casa, pensativo mientras palpaba aquel anillo a través de la tela. Era en ese momento cuando notaba la maldición escondida en aquel objeto. Se desapareció de allí para examinar mejor el Horrocruxe en su despacho.

* * *

- No hay más que hablar Severus. Te he dejado claro que me mataras cuando llegue el momento. No confió en ningún otro para tal cometido y no quiero que mi muerte pese sobre la conciencia de Draco. – Zanjó Dumbledore con autoridad mientras guardaba el pensadero.

- Albus, debe haber otro método. No puede pedirme que le asesine a sangre fría solo para impedir que lo haga Draco. – Suplicó Snape. Estaba indignado de lo que planeaba Dumbledore.

- Es necesario Severus. No podemos permitir que Voldemort sepa de nuestros planes y mi muerte le dará la suficiente confianza como para que cometa un error fatal. – explicó Dumbledore con paciencia mientras examinaba el cajón, el diario y el anillo seguían allí.

- ¿Qué error? No creo que Voldemort cometa muchos errores. – Preguntó fríamente Snape.

- Eligió creer en la profecía y acabo cumpliéndola al intentar destruirla. Diría que eso es un error muy grave sobre todo para alguien tan inteligente. Pero el error que espero que cometa es pensar que con mi muerte toda resistencia cese. En el instante que piense eso jugaremos con ventaja.

- Pero…

- No. Severus no puedes protestar. Debes hacerlo, recuerda tu promesa.

* * *

La maldición asesina atravesó el aire con su color esmeralda iluminando a su alrededor. Dumbledore cerró los ojos, agradecido mientras haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se lanzaba por la barandilla al vacio. Rezó porque los mortifagos no se hubieran dado cuenta que había esquivado la maldición y que Snape hubiera sabido anularla a tiempo. Vio diminutas cabezas mirándole por encima del muro, esperaban ansioso a que se estrellara contra el suelo. Cautelosamente y sin perder detalle de los mortifagos cogió su vieja varita.

Su primera varita, nunca nadie le había preguntado por ella, todos daban por hecho que la que portaba era la primera. Eso ayudo muchísimo en su empeño por guardar en secreto que poseía la varita más poderosa de todas.

Un par de movimientos bajo la túnica y en el último segundo su cuerpo freno antes de chocar contra el suelo. Fue doloroso, demasiado para un cuerpo tan mayor pero por suerte no fue mortal. Trato de no moverse mientras ejecutaba un último hechizo que le mantendría en estado de muerte en vida durante unas horas. Cerró los ojos y con un último pensamiento antes de caer en el sueño oscuro, pidió perdón a todos por lo que estaba haciendo. Especialmente a Harry, el muchacho no debía pasar de nuevo por este trauma y menos tan pronto pero necesitaba pasar por ello para lo que le aguardaba.

* * *

Un anciano, totalmente encapuchado y cubierto por gruesas túnicas, avanzaba con dificultad, pero sin detenerse por un bosque nevado. Escuchó un suave aleteo y la figura de un gran Fénix apareció entre las ramas. El ave milenaria voló sin problemas entre los árboles, posándose en el hombro del anciano. Este se detuvo un instante para acariciar al noble animal. Se le veía alicaído pero a la vez alegre y enfadado. Un movimiento rápido y el anciano tuvo que retirar la mano por el picotazo que acababa de recibir.

- Lo siento mucho Fawkes. Era un mal necesario el hacerte pasar por esto. – Dijo el anciano descubriéndose el rostro. Dumbledore miró a su fiel amigo y este sacudió la cabeza. Aun indeciso si debía perdonar a su dueño. Tras unos instantes se froto contra su barba espesa y volvió a volar entre los árboles. Le estaba guiando.

Dumbledore siguió al Fénix con celeridad a pesar de su edad. No encendió la varita para ver por dónde iba, era demasiado peligroso pues no sabía cuan cerca estaba del campamento de Harry y no quería asustarlo y que huyera. Debía estar en ese lugar para poder recibir lo que el ministerio le había negado. Negó con la cabeza, había esperado que el nuevo ministro no pusiera tantos lastres a Harry en su misión, por desgracia se equivocó y ahora la situación estaba peor que nunca.

Se había planteado volver de entre los muertos y dejar atrás el anonimato que la parca le había otorgado, pero las cosas debían seguir ese curso. Descubrió tarde que el Horrocruxe de la cueva era falso, por suerte Harry dio con él. Aunque por un precio demasiado elevado, perdieron la comodidad de Grimmauld Place y después perdieron a un integrante fundamental del grupo. Dumbledore siguió a Ron e intento llevarlo de nuevo con Harry pero para su desgracia le perdió la pista a Potter antes de lograrlo y su plan de reserva no estaba funcionando. Nunca imagino que Hermione dejase de decir el nombre de Ron.

El crujido de una rama al partirse alerto a Dumbledore que enarboló la varita listo para aturdir o desaparecer dependiendo del extraño. A través de la oscuridad vio al joven Weasley, su varita encendida se movía con rapidez. Buscaba algo. Dumbledore guardo la varita y sonrió para sus adentros, al final Ron volvía al trió del que nunca debería haberse ido. El joven torció a la derecha y apago la luz. Se alejaba de Dumbledore y este no tardó en descubrir el porqué. El suave resplandor plateado de un patronus estaba atrayendo a Ron. Dumbledore le siguió y pronto vio una gran cierva brillante que andaba de forma pausada.

Snape ya había llegado pero no estaba atrayendo a Ron sino a Harry. Al llegar a un claro con un pequeño lago Dumbledore vio al joven Potter zambullirse en el agua mientras Ron corría hacia él. Al cabo de los segundos ambos salieron de forma explosiva del lago helado. El brillo acerado de una espada en el costado de Ron demostraba que era digno de Gryffindor y esencial para Harry en su lucha. Los dejó un segundo mientras examinaba el contorno del claro y vio dos árboles que crecían muy juntos. Se acercó a aquel lugar con cautela mientras veía a Harry y Ron enfrentarse a las defensas de aquel Horrocruxe. Dumbledore se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía aquel pedazo de alma.

Entonces comprendió la huida de Ron, la había previsto pero ahora entendía que era imposible que el joven Weasley aguantase tal tortura. Dumbledore sonrió de satisfacción y orgullo cuando la espada impacto con toda su fuerza sobre el guardapelo y este perdía su poder. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron exhaustos a los pies de la roca en la que permanecía la espada y el Horrocruxe.

Dumbledore por su parte llego hasta los dos árboles y encontró a quien buscaba. Severus Snape se ajustaba la capa de viaje para marcharse cuando vio a su antiguo director. Se quedo estático, mirándole con recelo sin poder decir si era real o alguna trampa enemiga pues hacia meses que no le veía.

- Severus. Veo que cumpliste bien con lo que te ordené. – le dijo a modo de saludo mientras se sacudía la nieve de los hombros.

- Si no le importa. Continuemos esta conversación en otra parte. – contestó Snape señalando a los jóvenes que miraban en su dirección y pronto empezaron a avanzar hacia los árboles que los mantenían ocultos a su vista. Albus le ofreció su brazo a Severus y ambos se desaparecieron.

* * *

Dumbledore tragó saliva, no esperaba que aquella última tarea fuera tan dura de observar sin intervenir. Vio a Harry abrazado a la nada en medio del bosque negro. No le fue difícil deducir que había usado la piedra de la resurrección. Por desgracia no parecía funcionar como Dumbledore había supuesto. Le vio marchar hacia el interior del bosque prohibido. En ese momento todos sus planes se tambaleaban, todo lo que suponía que iba a pasar pendía de un hilo muy fino. Dependería de Harry y Voldemort lo que pasase en las próximas horas y que afectaría al futuro de todo el planeta.

Desaparecido entre los árboles Harry, a Dumbledore solo le quedaba una última tarea que cumplir. Había hecho lo imposible por mantener a salvo a los alumnos y profesores sin ser descubierto sin demasiado éxito. Había demasiados mortifagos como para contenerlos a todos de forma encubierta. Y él no podía darse a conocer hasta que Harry regresase del bosque. Era de vital importancia ese hecho. Pero aun podía hacer una última cosa y había alguien que si podía verle. Se encamino rumbo al hogar de los centauros. Ellos marcarían la diferencia entre una lucha rápida y una batalla larga que menguara las filas de ambos bandos y acabase con muchas más vidas.

El último trabajo de Dumbledore desde el mundo de los muertos sería darle un último empujón a las fuerzas del bien. Aunque sin saberlo también estaba llevando a cabo otra tarea mucho más personal en el interior de la mente de un joven mago.


End file.
